memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:One
Disambiguation The first line ist totally wrong. One is from the episode Drone. I have no idea how to change it, so if you know how: DO IT! --TheCollective47 10:06, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :If you mean, the disambiguation line in italics at the top, this is here just incase a user simply typed in "One", expecting to see an article about the episode rather than about the Borg drone One. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:16, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Why was One played by a different actor than Mulcahey? Since Mulcahey's DNA was sampled, the drone should have been a clone of Mulcahey. Therefore, the same actor should have been used, surely! Does that make sense, and does anyone know why the same actor was not used? 23:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Why does it have to be a clone? For all we know, part of 29th Century Borg technology is genetic modification and improvement of drones. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:11, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Dismantling Apparently, the drone was dismantled after it died to recover at least the mobile emitter of the doctor. :Yes. And.....what?--31dot 09:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I somehow saved my edit while typing my edit summary(cutting it off) so I will say here that I removed the following as an assumption, but left the part about the emitter being retrieved.--31dot 02:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) *It is assumed that the Voyager crew destroyed One's body after his death, in order to prevent the Collective gaining any remaining 29th Century technology from his body, as well as regain the Doctor's mobile emitter First and last quotes The first quote listed seems to be from the same scene as the last, even including some of the same lines. Which one should remain?--LauraCC (talk) 18:22, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't matter that they are from the same scene. If they are memorable that's all that is required for them to be listed in the article. We just don't want full scenes quoted as per MA:QUOTE. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:19, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Additionally, I have just re-looked at the quotes you are talking about and although similar they are from different scenes in the episode. The first quote is when One has just been created and Seven is attempting to "teach" it individuality. The second is at the end of the episode when he is dying and Seven wants to save him but he refuses treatment. If you rewatch the episode you'll see what I mean. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:22, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I think it's part of the same lines. --LauraCC (talk) 14:44, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Confession - I was just hitting the random page button and editing/suggesting edits for things I either remembered or thought were inaccurate. I've never seen that episode. So I should probably refrain from commenting on something I know nothing of. Maybe include the context in the character citation below the quote? --LauraCC (talk) 14:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :The last quote does have context already when it says about One refusing to co-operate when The Doctor is trying to save his life. The first one is Seven asking him to comply and him replying that he will compy. They are two different quotes entirely and meant to be a contrast from One as he was when he was created to One as he was after gaining a sense of individuality. If you re-read the quotes you will see they are in fact completely different. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC)